Conventionally, technologies in the above-mentioned field are disclosed as follows. That is,
(1) “Handbook of medical ultrasonic devices” edited by Japan Electronic Industry published by CORONA PUBLISHING Co., Ltd. on Jan. 20, 1997, and
(2) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-128229.
The conventional ultrasonic angioscope systems obtain the cross section of the blood vessel by scanning beam ultrasonic waves in the circumferential direction.
Hereinbelow, the above conventional ultrasonic angioscope systems are described in detail.
Treatments for a stricture portion of the blood vessel use a method for penetrating the lesion by penetrating a guide wiring in the blood vessel and by using a balloon inserted in the guide wiring. In this case, importantly, the wiring is sufficiently penetrated into the stricture portion. Therefore, a compact system for three-dimensionally visualizing a portion in the forward direction for actual time by ultrasonic waves.